The invention relates to a signal transmission arrangement and a corresponding signal transmission method for the transmission of data signals between a number of semiconductor chips which are connected to one another in a common package.
With the continuing trend towards minimization of integrated semiconductor circuits, a number of semiconductor chips of the same or different function are frequently accommodated in a single package and are connected to one another therein by means of connecting lines. An example of such chips with different function, connected to one another by connecting lines in a common package, is represented by a memory chip embedded in a logic chip, where the logic chip can be constructed e.g. as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC). To transmit data, address and control signals, a relatively large number of signal transmission lines or channels must be run between the logic chip acting as master and the memory chip, here designated as slave, in conventional technology. Each of these signal lines requires an interface including a connecting pad on both chips. Such connecting pads reduce the available chip area. This is all the more important the smaller the memory chip acting as slave is, for example. For this reason, a great reduction in the number of physical connections between the master chip and the slave chip is desirable.
To reduce the physical connections, instead of a parallel signal transmission, a serial signal transmission has hitherto been proposed which reduces the chip area necessary for the signal transmission interface including the connecting pads.
Indispensable connections which are always present are the power supply connections, e.g. lines which connect the chips with one another which are located in a package. The inventor has recognized that the number of physical connecting lines necessary for the signal transmission can be reduced even further if the power supply connections are simultaneously also used for the signal transmission.